


Остальное оставим несказанным (Я слышу тебя)

by magic_irish_kid



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Compound, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Christmas Presents, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Cold Weather, Deaf Clint Barton, E-mail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fraction's Hawkeye, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant, Pen Pals, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sex, Slow Burn, Tenderness, The Avengers Keep Amazon in Business, house arrest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_irish_kid/pseuds/magic_irish_kid
Summary: - Я, эм. Я не думаю, что они должны быть у меня.Джеймс протянул что-то, привлекая внимание Бартона. Когда Клинт увидел пачку конвертов в руках Баки, его сердце замерло, а лук выпал из рук.Черт.- Черт, - прошептал Клинт, желая дотянуться и выхватить письма, но не мог даже двинуться из-за растекающегося по телу ужаса. - Ты их читал?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leave the Rest Unspoken (I Hear You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964676) by [ElloPoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloPoppet/pseuds/ElloPoppet). 

> (От переводчика)  
Переведено специально для "hawkeye's shelter || home of winterhawk".  
Спасибо моим бетам Аяре Скай и purple_ant. И Бепо за два часа слушания, хоть ты и, вообще, не в фандоме.

\- Я, эм. Я не думаю, что они должны быть у меня.

Клинт спешно попросил Пятницу остановить симуляцию на полигоне, с удивлением отметив, что не один. Сам виноват, что слишком уменьшил звук в слуховых аппаратах, но частота симуляторов частенько нарушала прием. Нужно потом дать их Тони, чтобы посмотрел.

Когда Клинт увидел, что это Баки стоял позади него, ему стало еще любопытнее. Солдат присоединился к ним на базе только на прошлой неделе, объявленный принцессой Ваканды, как "пригодный к воссоединению". Клинт не задавал вопросов, когда Стив рассказывал им о скором прибытии Баки, но как понял, это означало, что программирование ГИДРЫ было успешно устранено, и что обезумевший Барнс не накинется на их задницы посреди ночи.

Его соображения оказались верны. Баки казался совершенной противоположностью тому, что Клинт знал о Зимнем Солдате. Он был чуть-чуть робок, немного застенчив, и старался держаться как можно ближе к Стиву, пока привыкал к базе и остальным Мстителям. Именно поэтому у Клинта так глупо отвисла челюсть от удивления: Баки подошел к нему в зале, один.

\- А, что?

Что-то блеснуло в глазах Баки, Клинт предположил бы, что это изумление, но вспышка исчезла слишком быстро, чтобы быть уверенным. Джеймс протянул что-то, привлекая внимание Бартона. Когда Клинт увидел пачку конвертов в руках Баки, его сердце замерло, а лук выпал из рук.

_Черт._

\- Черт, - прошептал Клинт, желая дотянуться и выхватить письма, но не мог даже двинуться из-за растекающегося по телу ужаса. - Ты их читал?

Баки переступил с ноги на ногу, медленно кивнув.

\- Большую часть. Я растерялся, думал, может быть, мы о чем-то говорили раньше, в аэропорту, но они были адресованы мне, подписаны моим именем, - Баки сглотнул и встретился с неуверенным взглядом Клинта. - Но я не читал последнее. Как только ты упомянул, почему ты их пишешь, я понял, что они, вообще-то, не для меня. Я почувствовал, - Баки замолчал, облизнув губы. Клинт мог читать язык его тела так же легко, как все остальное: Баки был напуган.

\- Мне жаль.

*

_Дорогой Зимний Солдат/Джеймс Барнс/Баки,_

_С началом меня. Не знаю даже, как я должен к тебе обращаться, и не очень-то уверен, что и ты сам знаешь, как хочешь, чтобы к тебе обращались. Скорее всего, прямо сейчас ты в полном дерьме. Стив сказал, что ты решил снова уйти в криосон. Видимо, нужно быть в полном дерьме, чтобы захотеть этого по собственной воле. Думаю, это делает нас похожими._

_Наверное, именно поэтому я и выбрал тебя. Ты сломлен, я - тоже. Мы все тут сломлены, я понимаю, но мне кажется, что, может быть, наш пиздец, как минимум, немного схож: жертвы промывающих мозги психопатов и вот это все. Черт, но тебе было намного хуже. Может<strike>,</strike> в этом и весь смысл моего маленького упражнения: осознать, что я был в этом дерьме несколько дней, убил сколько-то людей, не желая этого, но легко отделался._

_Но что-тоот этого не становится лучше. Только грустнее, на самом деле._

_К херам это._

*

_Как оно, Джеймс Барнс._

_Это какая-то херня. У меня и раньше были проблемы с законом, да, но быть под домашним арестом на этой гребаной базе - какая-то херня. Все помирились и забыли, Соглашение было ратифицировано, но мы все равно застряли тут, как преступники._

_Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как я забирался на высоту. Когда смотришь на все с земли, все становится одинаковым. Смешивается. Это так скучно. Думаю, единственное светлое пятно - то, что нашу веселую банду отбросов определили, как "Бунтарей", и это звучит довольно круто._

_Я скучаю по своему псу. Знаю, что Кейт заботится о нем, даже предлагала привезти его сюда пару раз. Думаю, согласиться, если она предложит опять. Благодаря ему это место может стать похожим на дом. Никогда не думал, что, на самом деле, буду так скучать по Бед-Стаю._

_Скучал ли ты когда-нибудь по Бруклину? Стив говорит, к тебе возвращаются кое-какие воспоминания до ГИДРЫ и войны. Видел бы ты, как он о тебе говорит. Я должен найти кого-то, кто говорил бы обо мне так же, как Стив Роджерс, сам Капитан Америка, рассказывает о тебе. Как будто бы на мне ебучий белый свет может клином сойтись. Может быть, я мог бы уговорить Нат сказать, что мое чувство юмора достаточно ужасно, чтобы заставить ее улыбнуться, но это на этом все._

_Я достиг точки, где все это кажется бессмысленным, и вызывает все эти ностальгические чувства. Ностальгия опасна для меня, Барнс. С меня хватит._

*

_Стив говорит, у тебя все хорошо, Барнс. Он только что вернулся из Ваканды, а выглядит так, будто из Диснейлэнда. И, должен сказать, Ваканда звучит, как дофига крутое место, даже если Фьюри пришлось нянчить его всю дорогу из-за "домашнего ареста"._

_Бля. Я хотел бы поехать. Но они, похоже, думают, что я попаду в какие-нибудь неприятности. Как обычно._

_Рад за тебя. Звучит так, будто Принцесса творит чудеса, и Стив говорит, они дают тебе работать на поле. Звучит хорошо. Мирно. Думаю, Стив собирается привезти тебя сюда, как только на это дадут добро. Не уверен, как он собирается уговорить на это Тони. Он нас-то тут еле терпит. В смысле, я понимаю и благодарен, что мне есть, куда пойти, кроме бетонной конуры. Как все обернулось таким пиздецом? В одну минуту я сплю на своем диване с Лаки, в следующую - впутан во все это чужое дерьмо._

_В какой-то степени — это твоя вина. Я застрял тут со Стивом, потому что поверил, когда он сказал, что ты не взрывал бомбы. Он сказал, это не ты, что тебя подставили. ГИДРА - сборище ублюдков, Барнс, и я знаю, какого это, когда люди смотрят на тебя, будто сейчас ты сорвешься и начнешь всех убивать, даже когда злодеи больше не играются с твоей головой. Это дерьмово._

_Так что. Хорошо, что у тебя все так хорошо. Дает надежду, что и мне когда-нибудь тоже начнет становиться лучше._

_Хоукай кончил._

*

_У тебя бывают кошмары, Барнс?_

_Настолько реальные, что ты просыпаешься в поисках угрозы? Те, которые леденят душу настолько, что ты потом часами или днями не можешь согреться?_

_Наверное, бесчувственно с моей стороны о таком спрашивать. Зимний Солдат, все такое. Ха. Себя самого насмешил._

_Только что проснулся, видя голубой. Знаешь, кто такой Локи? Уверен, ты узнаешь про всех нас, прежде, чем тебя забросят в нашу банду неудачников, если это, вообще, входит в планы. Локи есть в делах каждого из нас, особенно у Тора и меня. Локи - моя ГИДРА. Он - засранец. Он заставил меня убить кое-кого из тех, с кем я работал годами. Ублюдок все еще живет в моей голове в моих снах, и я всегда немного боюсь, что голубой цвет так и останется по пробуждении._

_Этого не происходит. Думаю, я должен быть благодарен._

_Хех. Я вернулся к началу, перечитал то, что понаписал тут, в надежде, что моя собственная болтовня меня сморит. Заметил, что написал "Он заставил меня". Возможно, это первый раз, когда я обвинил его, а не себя._

_Думаю, я стал чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы попробовать заснуть. Сладких снов, Сержант. Надеюсь, тебе тепло._

*

_Баки,_

_Хочешь услышать немного херни?_

_У тебя теперь есть фигурка. Ты, скорее всего, сразу же узнаешь об этом, как только окажешься на базе на следующей неделе, потому что Тони построил из них крепость на твоем обеденном столе. Думаю, это его версия "Добро пожаловать!" Ты к нему привыкнешь._

_Нет, это не херовая часть. Ты достоин собственной фигурки, как и мы все. Я думаю, это такой американский способ извинения за твоё задержание, ложные обвинения и что бы еще там ни было._

_И ВСЕ РАВНО._

_Херовая часть в том, что твоя фигурка почти обогнала по продажам мою. Тони был достаточно мил, чтобы сообщить об этом за завтраком. Как я сказал, к Тони привыкаешь, но он все равно тот еще хуй. Все посмеялись, хахаха, ага, Хоукай - посмешище._

_И я посмеялся, хотя все это дерьмо начинает надоедать. Знаешь, мне все равно, что я самый нелюбимый/непопулярный/неизвестный Мститель или как там. Мне нравится анонимность (это удивит тебя, после того, как ты, в конце концов, узнаешь меня лучше. Меня много, я могу быть отвратительным и заносчивым, ну и что). Думаю, меня бесит, что все остальные находят это таким милым и уморительным. Типа ага. Вот он - неусовершенствованный чувак в команде, который пускает стрелы в страшных людей. Он типа как помогает, и у него есть собственная фигурка и малюсенькая фан-база. Милота!_

_Обычно меня такое дерьмо не задевает. Звучит мелочно и пиздец тупо - сейчас, когда я пишу об этом тебе. Если ты когда-то прочтешь все это, станешь, как и все остальные, думать, что я - идиот. И я не знаю, почему мне не все равно, но, похоже, это так._

_Я собираюсь съесть пиццы, выпить кофе и подремать. Именно в таком непродуктивном порядке._

_Бывай._

*

_Ты уже в воздухе, Баки?_

_Стив и Фьюри вылетели вчера за тобой. Тебе дали добро, и это круто. Стив столько говорит о тебе, что я и себя чувствую заинтересованным в том, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо. Но я не буду курицей-наседкой, если что. На самом деле, я, скорее всего, буду тебя неловко игнорировать, потому что я пишу тебе письма уже несколько месяцев из-за этой фигни с ведением дневника. Ты совсем меня не знаешь, а я, как будто, знаю тебя слишком хорошо, бла-бла-бла, так что я попытаюсь не казаться странным. И придется закончить писать тебе, когда ты сюда доберешься._

_Должен сказать, я думал, что мой мозгоправ - двинутый, раз предлагает мне писать, пока я тут под арестом. Я ей говорил, что уже пробовал вести дневник раньше, после Локи, и оно не помогло. Но она была права насчет того, чтобы выбрать "кому писать". Кажется, как будто ты слушаешь. И это пиздец, как странно, потому что ты - всего лишь пачка неотправленных писем, которые никогда не прочитают, но._

_Может быть, надо подарить ей что-нибудь на Рождество. Подарю кактус. Что-то, что напоминало бы ей о моей колючей натуре тогда, когда я больше не буду обязан ее посещать._

_Так вот. Я совсем скоро тебя увижу, Бак. Надеюсь, мы сделаем твое пребывание здесь комфортным. Ты заслуживаешь чувствовать себя в безопасности._

_Клинт._

*

\- Как они оказались у тебя? - спросил Клинт, проглотив комок в горле. - Они были в моей комнате, - Клинт шагнул вперед и мягко забрал пачку писем у Баки. Баки тут же отпрянул, как будто соприкосновение пальцев его обожгло.

\- Один из ботов Тони принес их мне. Они должно быть убрались в моей комнате, кажется, но как только они там оказались, сразу же передали мне письма. Если бы я знал, я бы не стал...

\- Все в порядке, - торопливо прервал Клинт. - Ты не знал. Не думай об этом. Просто... пойми меня, если я буду типа адово избегать тебя, пока этот смертоубийственный не подумрет немного, окей?

Баки раскрыл рот, будто хотел сказать что-то еще или, может быть, опять извиниться, но закрыл обратно через мгновение и уверенно кивнул один раз. Он развернулся к выходу из зала, и Клинт наклонился поднять с пола свой лук.

\- Клинт, - голос Баки тихо разнесся по залу, - тебе не должно быть стыдно. Я читал твои письма и чувствовал себя из-за них... нужным. Полезным. Вот чем они для меня были. Я рад, и я думаю, что ты, на самом деле, охренеть, какой сильный человек, - после этого Баки вышел; дверь бесшумно закрылась за его спиной.

В груди у Клинта потеплело от чувств, и несколько мгновений он купался в этом ощущении, прежде чем вернулся к огневым целям. Он стрелял несколько часов, пока мускулы не запротестовали, и тело не покрылось потом, и к тому времени, как он вернулся в свою комнату, часть его тревоги из-за писем исчезла.

То есть, исчезла ровно до того момента, пока он не заметил в коридоре конверт, прислоненный к его двери. Тревога разошлась с новой силой, вкупе с порцией жадного любопытства, когда Клинт поднял его, чтобы прочитать надпись.

**«Если это помогло тебе, может поможет и мне».**

Внутри было письмо.


	2. Chapter 2

**Клинт,**

**Я давно не писал вот так, ручкой по бумаге. Я писал Ма, пока мы путешествовали с Коммандос. Никогда не был в этом хорош, ее письма всегда были длиннее моих. И нежнее. Не так давно мне удалось прочитать кое-что из нашей переписки в музее.**

**Мой почерк сейчас почти такой же, как тогда. Мне кажется, это неправильно. Как будто, он должен был измениться.**

**Наверное, с моей стороны бестактно упоминать Ма. Как ты упоминал в одном из писем, Фьюри дал мне доступ ко всем вашим делам, когда я возвращался из Ваканды. Большую часть я уже читал, когда ГИДРА посылала меня за Стивом. Хороший убийца знает о команде своей цели столько же, сколько о самой цели.**

**Но это ты знаешь итак.**

**Сожалею о твоей Ма. Знаю, что уже прошло много времени, но могу поклясться, это все еще причиняет тебе страдания. Я помню про свою семью только урывками, и думать обо всем этом больно. В каком-то смысле, для меня прошло гораздо больше времени, и я могу предположить, насколько свежее должна быть твоя рана.**

**Вот только единственное, что я успел выучить в двадцать первом веке: предположения не приводят ни к чему.**

**Я не особо-то знаю, на самом деле, что делаю. Не знаю, почему подумал, что это хорошая идея. Наверное, мне показалось, будто я узнал о тебе что-то этим утром, читая письма. Я перечитывал их несколько раз, решив, что раз я все равно не смогу ничего сделать с тем, что уже прочитал их, хуже не будет, если я пройдусь еще раз по тому, что узнал. У тебя то еще чувство юмора, Хоукай. Даже сквозь строки на листе можно расслышать твой острый язык. Судя по тому, как ты говорил обо мне, где-то внутри тебя живет еще и вполне приличная душа.**

**Никто на самом деле не понимает, как это - все время чувствовать холод внутри. Твое пожелание тепла было самым приятным, что мне довелось читать, по крайней мере, со времен маминых писем. Здесь на базе гораздо теплее, думаю, мне понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть.**

**Я бы хотел, чтоб ты знал, что не обязан переставать писать, если не хочешь. Если я не получу писем – никогда не узнаю, продолжаешь ли ты мне писать. Мне они нравятся. Мой мозгоправ говорит, что, если у меня есть выбор, я должен напрямую просить о вещах, которые делают мне лучше.**

**Так что я прошу.**

**Баки**

*

Клинт перечитывал письмо дюжину раз целый вечер. Но так и не мог сказать, что конкретно заставляло его снова и снова перечитывать. Может, из-за того, что столько слов за один раз, сколько было в этом письме, он от Баки только в этом письме и услышал; может - в горькой сладости осознания, что Баки раскрывается перед ним. Люди не рассказывают про своих матерей кому попало. Клинт знал по собственному опыту.

На следующий день они с Баки сидели напротив друг друга за обедом вместе со всей остальной командой. Никто из них не произнес ни слова, но Клинт поставил себе цель улыбаться Баки настолько искренне, насколько мог. Баки покраснел и опустил голову, но не раньше, чем Клинт успел заметить на его лице ответную, хоть и маленькую улыбку.

Двумя ночами позже Клинт не мог уснуть. Так что он достал письменный набор, которым пользовался все эти месяцы, и принялся сочинять ответ. Три дня у него прошло в попытках собрать слова в голове, хоть он и знал точно, что будет писать ответ. У него и мысли не было поступить иначе. Однако стоило ему начать, все аккуратно заготовленные фразы растворились, рекой же на бумагу полились иные слова.

*

_Дорогой Баки, мой отныне официальный друг по переписке,_

_Казалось ли тебе когда-нибудь, что Стив и Тони друг по другу сохнут? Я не пытался оскорбить никакие твои старомодные нравы, но не особо-то раскаиваюсь, если тебе неловко от вопроса о том, нет ли у твоего лучшего друга гейской любви к Железному человеку. Добро пожаловать в двадцатый первый век, Баки. Здесь каждый немного гей._

_Ты не застал их первую встречу. Это надо было видеть. Первые месяцы они реально наскакивали друг на друга, пытаясь показать, кто главный. Это было смешно и даже чуточку мило. А сейчас после большого скандала это уже больше не мило. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы они просто сели поговорить, сорвали друг с друга одежду и начали тихую счастливую совместную супергеройскую жизнь. Думаю, они созданы друг для друга. А ты?_

_Было бы круто увидеть их счастливыми. Они, конечно, оба не шибко здоровы на голову, но все-таки хорошие парни. Они этого заслуживают. Возможно, мы все заслуживаем своего "жили долго и счастливо". Даже ты и, вероятно, даже я, несмотря на мое личное мнение по этому вопросу._

_Я тоже видел в музее переписку между тобой и твоей Ма. Мне твои письма не показались такими уж плохими. Чуть менее поэтичные и складные, чем ее - может быть. Похоже, она была той еще женщиной, твоя Матушка. С горячим сердцем. Временами я и в тебе это тоже вижу: не думай, что мы все не смеемся у Стива за спиной, когда ты высмеиваешь из него последнее дерьмо. Должен же хоть кто-то._

_Мы, выходит, продолжаем? Писать письма? Потому что самому мне как бы нравится эта идея. Теперь никто не пишет бумажные письма. Мне же это дает время собраться с мыслями. На ходу у меня не так уж хорошо получается, слишком много всего происходит в голове, а когда записываю, хаоса становится меньше. Ты ж видел, какой я, понимаешь, о чем говорю._

_Блин. Типа четыре утра уже. И что мне сейчас с этим делать? Я, конечно, мог бы вызвать ботов, но, готов поспорить, Тони уложил их в постельки на ночь._

_Клинт_

*

**Клинт,**

**Ты, конечно, не мог об этом знать, но меня тяжело задеть за живое. Стив говорит, меня не раз и не два выкидывали из заведений за мой скверный язык. А учитывая, какие мысли бродят в моей голове, его словам не так-то трудно верить. И, кроме этого, нужно что-то большее, чем слова о парнях, встречающихся с парнями, чтобы заставить меня краснеть. От кое-каких моих армейских историй у тебя бы поджались пальцы на ногах.**

**Должен сказать, мне прям полегчало от твоего письма. Я был уверен, что один замечаю, как Стиви и Старк все время раздевают друг друга взглядами через всю комнату. Когда я впервые здесь появился, был уверен, что собственная комната досталась мне только потому, что они были слишком заняты друг другом в своей. И теперь ты мне говоришь, что они просто ходят кругами, один вокруг другого? Я-то думал, Стив хорошо от меня скрывается. Он меня разочаровал.**

**Странно думать о том, сколько людей читали те письма и видели все эти фотографии с моих армейских времен. Такое и в голову не придет, пока ты в эпицентре этого дерьма, знаешь? Когда я был жив, никому, кроме Стиви не было до меня дела, но похоже быть лучшим другом Капитана Америки - приносит кое-какие посмертные дивиденды. Если бы ты меня сейчас видел - я закатываю глаза. Это не его вина, просто все это порядком поднадоело.**

**Семьдесят лет быть марионеткой в руках кучки нацистских говнюков и не до такого может довести. Пробовал, не рекомендую.**

**Но вот это мне нравится. Писать письма. Умиротворяет. Дает мне столько вариантов. Каждое слово – это мое решение, и, приятель, такой свободы выбора у меня не было слишком давно.**

**Думаю, я тебя должен благодарить за это.**

**Баки**

*

\- Тони, ты укладываешь ботов в кроватки перед сном? - через несколько дней за завтраком спросил Баки. Клинт аж фыркнул, чуть не захлебнувшись хлопьями, а когда Баки в ответ подмигнул, в животе у него ожили бабочки.

Тони нахмурился.

*

_Хэй, Бак!_

_Не думаю, что до вчерашнего дня Тони знал, что у тебя есть чувство юмора. Одобряю такой способ удивлять. Кто-то должен держать его в тонусе._

_Мне нравится, насколько спокойным ты кажешься в последнем письме. Ответь мне, Сержант, пытался ли Стив поставить тебя в угол или оставить без ужина, когда ты перед ним распускал этот свой скверный язык? Потому что вот уж который год он - Папочка-Мститель, и я, честно, в шоке, что он не поперезаставлял нас мыть рты с мылом._

_Чувствуешь ли ты себя комфортно где-нибудь еще? Мы не так часто пересекаемся, в основном, за едой. Я не давлю, я все понимаю. Нас может быть много. Черт, да весь мир должен казаться таким. Знаю, прошел через это сам, когда очнулся, а меня не было всего пару дней. Я бы предложил показать тебе окрестности, может, пройтись по местам твоей юности в Бруклине, но сам понимаешь. Браслет на лодыжке, все такое._

_Заходи, если захочешь. Я знаю, что ты знаешь, где моя комната, и, если я не там, значит на полигоне. Или достаю Нат, но она все чаще с Сэмом последнее время. Подумываю залезть на крышу базы, это не должно считаться нарушением. Могу быть не прав, но, если что, вид невинного и непонимающего мне всегда хорошо удавался. Я не такой недалекий, как все думают._

_Но давай оставим это между нами._

_Увидимся._

_Клинт_

*

Когда Баки отыскал его следующей ночью, Клинт все-таки выбрался на крышу.

Он и правда скучал по своему потрепанному зданию в Бед-Стае, но был у базы один плюс, который он мог оценить - она находилась посреди нигде на севере штата, поэтому панорама неба здесь была просто захватывающей. Вдалеке от огней большого города Клинт видел километры километров звезд, мог даже попытаться найти созвездия, которые раз или два показывала ему в детстве Бородатая Женщина.

\- Все еще не пересекаешь границ, как я вижу, - сказал Баки, кивая на браслет на его ноге и усаживаясь в нескольких сантиметрах. Клинт подергал лодыжкой, показывая ровно мигающий зеленый огонек.

\- Ага, пока сижу вот тут. Десяток сантиметров влево, и нарушил.

Баки рассмеялся коротко и посмотрел вверх, в небеса. Клинт воспользовался открывшимся шансом: прошелся глазами по силуэту Баки и тому, как танцуют на ветру выбившиеся пряди волос. Смотреть на него так близко, будто бы помогло Клинту увидеть в нем человека, с которым они обменивались письмами последние недели, и на мгновение Клинт почувствовал невыносимую близость к нему, хоть физическое расстояние между ними не сократилось ни на миллиметр.

\- Несмотря на снег, здесь хорошо, - сказал Баки, все еще созерцая звезды.

\- Ага, - согласился Клинт, все еще глядя на Баки. - Хорошо.

*

**Клинт,**

**Ты сейчас спишь на диване в общем холле. Кажется, пускаешь слюни, и я почти уверен, что Скотт припрятал твои слуховые аппараты где-то на кухне после того, как ты их снял. Я просто оказался рядом, наблюдаю и стараюсь не чувствовать себя странно из-за того, что смотрю, как ты спишь.**

**Думаешь, это странно?**

**Я думаю, ты начинаешь становиться моим тихим местом. Твои письма заставляют мир вокруг остановиться на несколько минут или часов, смотря, сколько раз подряд я их перечитываю. Сидеть с тобой на крыше прошлым вечером было так чертовски умиротворяюще, что, проснувшись утром, я не был уверен, не приснилось ли мне все. Ты ничего не ждешь от меня. Ты не знал меня до Зимнего Солдата, ты не знал меня им. Только после, сейчас, поэтому ты даешь мне быть вот этим. Какое бы смешение Джеймса Барнса, Баки, Солдата, я не представлял из себя теперь. Мне нравится, что ты даешь мне им быть.**

**Не знаю, как тебя благодарить. Ма, бывало, добавляла побольше кленового сиропа в мои блинчики, когда я делал дополнительную работу по дому или когда помогал сестре с ее уроками, так что Ма могла чуть передохнуть. Думаю, я мог бы приготовить для тебя что-нибудь. Я помню кое-что.**

**Похоже, для чего-то я все-таки могу еще сгодиться.**

**Баки**

*

Рождественским утром, где-то через неделю после последнего письма Баки, Клинт наблюдал, как его команда распаковывает подарки в общей гостиной. Они заставили доставку Амазона побегать в этом году из-за того, что половине команды запрещено покидать территорию базы, и за несколько минут пространство наполнили горы упаковочной бумаги и коричневых фирменных коробок со смайликами, составленных друг на друга. Клинт попивал кофе, пока его стопка подарков так и стояла нераскрытой рядом с ним, предпочитая вначале увидеть наслаждение на лицах всех остальных.

Он поймал взгляд Баки посреди радостного хаоса и почувствовал укол беспокойства от вида стоящих в глазах слез. Но когда он заметил, как Баки, вцепившись, прижимает его подарок к груди, волнение переросло во что-то неуловимое, томительно-саднящее.

\- Нравится? - спросил Клинт жестами с другого конца комнаты, не в первый раз благодарный тому, что язык жестов входил во впечатляющий лингвистический репертуар Баки. Баки аккуратно поставил на пол свечу с ароматом кленового сиропа и ответил с благоговением:

\- Я влюбился.


	3. Chapter 3

_Баки,_

_Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за наводку про спрятавшего мои аппараты Скотта. Это все из-за того, что, когда мы первый раз встретились, он предложил поспорить, кто сможет украсть больше, оставаясь непойманным, он или я. Скорее всего, он побеждает. Мне едва бы хватило его барахла, чтобы соорудить маленькое, крохотное, с ладонь гнездо. Похоже на неплохой каламбур, да? Опять же, я всегда нахожу свои вещи, а он не замечает, как наворованное уменьшается, так что, может быть, выигрываю все-таки я._

_Рад, что тебе понравился подарок. Я иногда чувствую, как ты ее зажигаешь, когда прохожу мимо твоей комнаты. Раз или два думал зайти, но так и не стал. Не знаю почему. В смысле, знаю, скорее всего, почему, но это прозвучит по-детски: мне безопаснее говорить с тобой бумагой и ручкой, а не лицом к лицу._

_И не вздумай понять это неправильно, ты, самоуничижительный кусок дерьма. Я знаю, что с тобой я в безопасности. Просто так проще. Бля. Ну, ты меня понимаешь._

_Почему мне так стремно показаться тебе странным, когда это ты - чувак, который, похоже, получает удовольствие, наблюдая, как я сплю? Ха. Ничего странного, кстати. Честно, кто не стал бы спать чуточку крепче, зная, что Джеймс Барнс прикрывает ему спину?_

_Видел, что Стив и Тони друг другу подарили? Одинаковые свитера, Баки. Одинаковые. Ебучие. Свитера. Я чуть не пригорел, глядя, как они оба, пунцовые, старались обернуть все шуткой, будто это не был наистраннейший обмен подарками за всю историю всего. Я буду проигрывать этот момент в голове снова и снова, пока не умру._

_Надеюсь, остаток твоего Рождества тоже был хорош. Знаю, я слился, но это ностальгия взыграла и ощущение, будто упустил что-то. Если помнишь, Хоукай и ностальгия плохо сочетаются, так что вместо этого я, наконец-то, вздремнул и пофейстаймил Лаки, прекрасное создание._

_Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо, Бак. Может, однажды я научу тебя пользоваться электронной почтой, чтобы мы могли общаться в почти настоящем времени как почти настоящие люди._

_Ночи,_

_Клинт_

*

**Клинт,**

**Рождество было странным. Я не мог найти себе места: слишком шумно, слишком ярко и слишком празднично. В детстве я получал в подарок башмаки, сладости и, может быть, пару безделушек в рождественском чулке, а потом мы все собирались на кухне, чтобы делать какао и вид, будто помогаем Ма с ужином. Черт, когда нас было двое со Стивом, до войны, мы обменивались самоделками (читай: он дарил мне восхитительные картины, а я пытался ушить для дохляка какую-нибудь одежку из копеечного магазина).**

**Вы, ребята, перешли все границы. Техника, книги, игровые системы, модная одежда, дорогущая выпивка, украшения. А потом ты даришь мне свечу. Чертову свечу.**

**Я убью любого, кто попытается ее у меня отнять. Это моя новая самая любимая вещь.**

**Шури объясняла мне, что запах довольно сильно связан с памятью. У меня чертова уйма воспоминаний, от которых несет потом и кровью или порохом. Но теперь, как только я чувствую, что они меня одолевают, могу зажечь свечу, чтобы она их прогнала.**

**Как думаешь, каким был бы твой аромат? Думаешь у YankeeCandle* нашлась бы свеча "Хоукай", чтобы я мог зажечь ее, если хочу окунуться в запах пиццы, кофе и сарказма? Если по-честному, Клинт, без всей херни, вероятно, я проводил бы с такой зажженной свечей много времени. И мне не кажется, что ты странный, раз тебе безопаснее за листом бумаги и чернилами, потому что, думаешь, я бы когда-то сказал хоть половину всего этого дерьма, глядя тебе в лицо?**

**И еще кое-что прежде чем я пойду на пробежку с Сэмом, который в любой момент постучит в мою дверь, потому что он - единственный ответственный взрослый человек, просыпающийся в пять утра, вместо того чтобы отправляться в постель после восхода солнца.**

**Первое: заходи ко мне, когда захочешь. Если меня тут нет - я у Стива или в зале. Удивительно, что я не натыкаюсь на тебя там чаще. Второе: ты серьезно думаешь, что я умудрился быть успешным киллером в девяностые и во время чертового "кризиса нулевых" и не сообразил, как обращаться с электронной почтой? Да вот хер там. И третье: ты уже дважды говорил тут о каком-то "Лаки". Должно быть кто-то очень важный. Я знаю Кейт, и знаю, что ты скучаешь по своему псу, но у тебя что, есть еще какой-то трагический друг по переписке, о котором я должен знать/ревновать тебя к нему? Ты пишешь ему более красивые письма, чем мне?**

**Сладких снов, Клинт, полагаю, примерно сейчас ты должен наконец сподобиться завалиться спать.**

**Баки**

**P.S. По шкале от Стива Роджерса до Зимнего Солдата насколько ужасен я, как человек, за помощь Стиву и Тони в выборе подарков друг другу?**

*

_Баки,_

_Ты, друг мой, ебаный гений. Трудно будет донести до Нат, но придется сказать ей, что отныне ты - мой номер один, потому что именно ты подарил мне это прекрасное, восхитительно-отвратительное рождественское воспоминание. Инцидент с Одинаковыми Свитерами, претворенный в жизнь Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. Ты должен об этом книгу написать._

_Прикладываю к письму фотографию знаменитого Лаки. Сюжетный поворот, которого ты не предполагал: Лаки и есть тот самый пёс, которого я жажду погладить. Но тебе, возможно, все-таки стоит завидовать, потому что я таки пишу ему более красивые письма, чем тебе. У Лаки есть вкус, и он ждет вычурной высокой прозы, в отличие от тебя, очевидно, довольного наполовину сформированными мыслями, невнятной болтовней и скрытым издевкам посредством традиционной почты._

_Мне нравится слушать, как ты говоришь (читать, как ты пишешь?) о своих воспоминаниях. Очевидно, я не прожил столько, сколько ты, так что круто слушать, как сильно мы извратили мир потреблением и коммерцией. Взбухнем за это?_

_Рад, что тебе понравилась свеча. Считай это моей благодарностью тебе за то, что помог мне не съехать здесь с катушек. И за то, что помог мне впервые за долгое время почувствовать себя относительно адекватным._

_Тебе легко писать, сейчас даже легче, хоть я и знаю, что ты будешь читать все, что я тут набросаю._

_Нужно узнать у Тони, что PR-отдел думает насчет рынка сбыта свечей "Мстители". Ты, в принципе, не прогадал насчет запаха моей свечи, но я думаю, это все-таки будет смесь пиццы, кофе, онанизма и аромата нечетких представлений о себе. Только не спрашивай меня, как они будут собирать это все в одну банку. Моя суть слишком восхитительна, ее не запечатлеть._

_Чем бы пах ты? И никакого тоскливого дерьма про "кровь и ружейный порох". Мне интересен не Зимний Солдат. Думаю, немного моторного масла - от твоей руки, бьюсь об заклад. Моторное масло, кокос (никогда, никогда не меняй марку кондиционера) и виски в старом баре (это, честное слово, комплимент) (и напомни мне включить тебе как-нибудь The Doors)._

_Не думай, что можешь оттолкнуть меня тем, что говоришь в своих письмах, Баки, потому что, уверен, в одном из моих шкафов был бы пожизненный запас твоих свечей. Об этом мы, наверное, должны поговорить когда-нибудь, но, пожалуй, не сегодня._

_Я иногда вижу в окно, как вы с Сэмом бегаете, когда заползаю в постель. Я бы соврал, если бы не сказал, что завидую. Беговой зал внутри и тренажерка - это хорошо, и я могу на сколько-то сантиметров пройти по двору, но у меня легкие начинают вянуть без вкуснейшего высотного воздуха, который получаешь, забравшись вверх на 10-15 этажей._

_Если ты на ногах по ночам и бегаешь с Сэмом, пока сплю я, то когда отдыхаешь ты, Бак?_

_Искренне твой пиздец странный чем-бы-мы-пахли-если-бы-были-свечами приятель по переписке,_

_Клинт_

*

Клинт обнаружил следующее письмо через несколько дней, как обычно, на пороге его двери. Но время было непривычным: Баки обычно оставлял письма, пока Клинт спал, так что находил он их, когда просыпался: поздним утром или после полудня. В этот же раз Клинт возвращался с тренировки - было чуть за первый час ночи. Письма не было, когда он уходил где-то с час назад, чувствуя, как тело буквально зудит от желания сделать пару кругов по залу.

Повинуясь внутреннему чутью, Клинт раскрыл конверт прямо в коридоре, не тратя время на то, чтобы зайти внутрь. Что-то срочное было во всем этом, что-то тревожное и неправильное.

*

**Дорогой Клинт,**

**Ты писал как-то об ощущении холода. Еще до того, как письма предназначались мне.**

**Ты писал, как сложно бывает согреться. Помню, как ты заставил себя посмеяться над этим, думая, что писать мне об этом стремно, неэтично или еще какое-то такое дерьмо. Читая первый раз, я тоже посмеялся. А, насмеявшись, кажется, заплакал, и знаешь почему?**

**Я сломан, дорогой мой. И есть дни, когда кажется, что я смогу собрать себя снова, и иногда я читаю твои письма и из-за них чувствую, как кусочки внутри по чуть-чуть складываются, но потом случаются такие ночи. Ночи, как эта, когда я спрашиваю себя, зачем ты вообще пишешь мне, зачем вынимаешь и раскладываешь передо мной частицы себя, свои мысли, и зачем оставляешь их под моей дверью, осторожно обернув конвертом.**

**Я этого не заслуживаю. И знаешь почему?**

**Что-то во мне скучает по чертову холоду, Клинт. Эти кровати, диваны? Они такие мягкие: мне страшно, что нечему будет удержать меня, когда полечу вниз. Я пытался спать на полу, но знаешь, что рядом с полом? Тепло от вентиляции. Нью-йоркский январь, и Тони со своей кучей денег, так что, как бы низко я не просил Пятницу выкрутить уровень прогрева, здесь все равно тепло, как в печке.**

**Мое тело не особо справляется с этим. Я спал в холоде, всегда в холоде. Холод значит, что я могу отдохнуть, что они выпустили меня из лап на несколько дней, месяцев, может даже лет. Ты спрашивал, когда я отдыхаю, и – никогда, не по-настоящему, по крайней мере.**

**По моим жилам пульсирует сыворотка и всегда будет. Моя температура выше, и мне не нужно столько сна, сколько тебе, но, похоже, усталость все-таки начинает брать свое. Тепло, жар и пробравшая до костей усталость.**

**Я не знаю, почему ты считаешь другом меня - поломанное, изношенное напрочь оружие.**

**Твой, по какой бы причине ты не тянулся ко мне,**

**Баки**

*

Только три минуты понадобилось Клинту, чтобы пройтись ураганом по комнате, собрать одеял, сколько мог унести, и пару разношенных толстовок, и вот он уже направлялся прямиком к комнате Баки ниже по коридору. Несмотря на то, сколько раз он колебался постучаться за прошедшие недели, сейчас хватило только паузы, прежде чем его пальцы забарабанили, сильно и быстро, по металлу двери.

Когда Баки открыл, Клинт опустил руку и мгновение просто смотрел на мужчину перед собой, подмечая все те детали, которые должен был разглядеть давным-давно. Потухший взгляд обычно таких ярких глаз, бледную кожу, натянувшуюся по красивым впалым скулам. За исключением изумления на лице выглядел Баки, как живой труп.

\- Что за…?

\- Обувайся и иди за мной, - это не был вопрос. На самом деле Клинт включил голос Большого Мальчика, которым обращался обычно только к агентам-салагам, первый раз отправившимся на миссию. Сработало, и через минуту Баки шел рядом с ним в тишине коридора, пока они не достигли выхода во внутренний сад на территории базы.

Клинт не замедлил шага, игнорируя легкое кружево снегопада, слушая, как хрустят по нападавшему слою снега ботинки Баки, продолжающего верно шагать следом. В конце концов, Клинт услышал писк монитора на его щиколотке, сделал пару шагов назад и бросил на землю все, что нес. Баки просто замер и стал смотреть, как Клинт закутывается в три толстовки, оборачивается в одеяла и усаживается попой прямо на заснеженную землю.

\- Какого. Хера. Происходит? - лицо и голос Баки были безэмоциональными: ни намека на выражение в интонации. Клинт показал взглядом на место рядом с тобой, где лежало еще несколько одеял.

\- Я не был уверен, насколько сильно вообще ты мерзнешь. Приходится делать обоснованное предположение, зная целое ничего о твоих суперспособностях. Но я так сообразил, что этого должно хватить, если на одно ты ляжешь, а вторым укроешься.

Клинт думал, это беспроигрышный план, и Баки сходу поймет к чему все. Однако, он оказался вполне благодарен тому, что Барнсу потребовалось время, чтобы разобраться в происходящем, потому что озадаченность смотрелась на нем чертовски обворожительно.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я спал здесь? На земле. На снегу?

\- Хочу, чтобы ты спал на холоде. Да.

Ответ повис между ними, и Клинт смог увидеть, как изменилось поведение Баки, смог уловить момент, когда он растаял от слов. Барнс сделал, как было велено: расстелил одеяло на земле и неуверенно растянулся поверх. Затем встряхнул два оставшихся и укрылся ими, устраиваясь.

Время шло. Сколько конкретно - Клинт не смог бы сказать. Свернувшись, чтобы сохранить тепло внутри огромного клубка одеял, он прикидывал, как бы не обморозить лицо за те несколько часов, что Баки будет спать. Баки, как оказалось, проблему уже решил.

\- Не подумай чего, но иди сюда, - его голос был тихим, но прозвучал оглушительно в безмолвии ночи. - Я теплый, как печка, и последнее, что мне надо - чтобы мой лучший друг замерз насмерть, потому что хотел дать мне прикорнуть немного.

Клинт хотел было поспорить, думая о том, как супер-слух Баки может уловить громовые раскаты сердца у него в груди, но не стал. Барнс сказал не воспринимать это странно, вот Клинт и не будет. Вместо этого он вместе со своим коконом одеял перекатился по снегу, пока грудь Баки не оказалось прижатой к его лицу, а настоящая рука не обняла со спины. Они ворочались под мягкие звуки смешков Баки, пока, наконец, не устроились комфортно.

\- Ты должен разрешить мне приготовить тебе что-нибудь теперь, после такого, - прошептал Баки. Клинт хмыкнул.

\- Я люблю сэндвичи, пиццу и французские тосты, - промурлыкал он через мгновение.

Баки вместо ответа через слои одеял погладил его по спине.

\- Стив говорит, я готовлю офигенские сэндвичи с беконом, салатом и томатами, - сонным голосом сообщил он.

Клинт зевнул и плотнее закутался в одеяла.

\- Пойдет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yankee Candle – американский производитель и продавец ароматических свечей, подсвечников и т.д.


	4. Chapter 4

_Баки,_

_Знаешь, я только сейчас, в эту самую минуту, понял, что принял как данность, что тебе будет нормально называться Баки. Так тебя все эти годы звал Стив, но ты говорил раньше, как хорошо, что я не обращаюсь с тобой как с Баки, с тем Баки из прошлого._

_Как бы ты сам хотел, чтобы к тебе обращались?_

_Так вот. Я думал. В основном, о тех невероятных вчерашних сэндвичах, но и о кое-чем другом тоже. Например, что я буду делать, когда, наконец, освобожусь от треклятого монитора в марте. Не раздумывая, свалил бы из этой бетонной коробки, назад к моему псу, моему Хоукаю и всем моим арендаторам в Бед-Стае. Ты знал, что - технически - мне принадлежит целое здание? Клинт Бартон, Исключительный Домовладелец. Это я._

_Но чем больше я размышляю об этом, тем больше преград вижу. Во-первых, что если моя любимая пиццерия закрылась за эти восемь месяцев? Мне придется возвращаться сюда каждый раз, как Сэм будет готовить пиццу для вас всех. Во-вторых, мне придется покупать марки. Они их вообще еще где-нибудь продают? Потому что, как я понимаю, ты останешься здесь, со Стивом, Нат и Сэмом. Тони тоже будет поблизости, я уверен, потому что, ну в смысле, Стив же остается. Скотт, без вариантов, вернется домой к дочке, и хер его знает, где осядут Виз с Вандой, чтобы понаделать детей-андроидов._

_Странно будет не иметь возможности пройти пару шагов и оставить мои мысли у тебя под дверью, или увидеть, как ты получил моё письмо. Скучно будет приходить домой, зная, что там не будет ждущего меня конверта с твоими корявыми каракулями. Естественно, если мы продолжим, он будет лежать в почтовом ящике, но это не то же самое._

_Кто ж знал, что нужен всего лишь ископаемый Боженька Шарма и Усмешек, чтобы я расчувствовался? Мой терапевт сейчас обзавидовался._

_У нас еще есть время. Я никуда не собираюсь следующие несколько месяцев._

_Просто подумал._

_Что ж, надеюсь, тебе сейчас тепло или холодно - что ты бы ни предпочел из этого, когда читаешь._

_Клинт_

*

**Эй, Засранец,**

**Умеешь ты убить настроение. Не удивлен, что ты думал, что будешь делать, когда освободишься, учитывая браслет и все такое, но теперь ты и меня заставил задуматься. Тебе больше не придется терпеть нас, и что я буду делать, когда не смогу стебаться над Стивом и Тони языком жестов, а? И мне ж придется реально выбираться из постели посреди ночи, если услышу шум и грохот, а не просто выкидывать это из головы, зная, что это ты со своей суперспособностью к разрушению.**

**Ты, Клинт - заноза в заднице.**

**Но это, полагаю, значит, что тебе не придется больше терпеть и меня тоже. По крайней мере, если я скажу что-то, что тебе не понравится, ты будешь слишком далеко, чтобы потащить меня наружу спать на снегу, или отправить бота играть в прятки с моими вещами. (Я рассказал Скотту, что боты помогают тебе красть его вещи, кстати. Я – как Швейцария, так что он получает подсказки так же, как и ты.) (Он сказал, что не впечатлен, но мне кажется - врет.)**

**Часть меня говорит, что мы друзья, потому что мы хотим этого, часть - что ты дружишь со мной, потому что у тебя не такой уж большой выбор, а я самый привлекательный из них всех. И не прикидывайся. Я чувствую, когда ты смотришь.**

**Думаю, выбор у тебя есть. Похоже, тебя много чего ждет в Бруклине. А здесь? Есть ли у тебя что-то здесь - я не настолько нахален, чтобы думать, будто моя звездная компания заставит тебя остаться.**

**Ты же знаешь, что я могу выходить отсюда? Ты разве не говорил что-то о том, чтобы поводить меня по старым местам? Что стало с этим планом? Не буду врать, что не думал об этом бессонными ночами. Как показал бы тебе Бруклин, каким я его помню - пусть частями, но это все равно мой дом. Как искал бы, уцелело ли что-то со времен войны. Как смотрел бы на город, который позволяет Хоукаю владеть одним из его зданий.**

**Что представляешь себе ты, Клинт? Когда представляешь, как отвез бы меня в Бруклин? Или куда-нибудь еще.**

**И, раз ты спросил, давай попробуем что-то новенькое.**

**Теплой ночи,**

**Джеймс**

**(Кстати, я знаю, что самый привлекательный - Сэм, а не я. Я ж не сумасшедший.)**

*

_Привет, Джеймс._

_Джеймс._

_Здравствуй, Джеймс._

_Знаешь, часть меня надеется, что тебе и правда нравится это имя, потому что, как по мне, тебе оно идет. Может быть, это потому что я знаю, что это твой выбор. Кто знает. Я знаю только, что я совершенно не оценил, что ты в своем последнем письме обращаешься к Засранцу. Слова ранят. Задевают. Печалят._

_Льстят? Да. Я польщен._

_Точно, ты МОЖЕШЬ покидать базу! Я даже не подумал! Идиотина. Естественно, ты можешь покидать базу. Ты - единственный невинный посреди этого пиздеца._

_Я, кстати, называю тебя засранцем и идиотом в самом приятном смысле. Мой способ выражать симпатию. Спроси у мудачки Наташи._

_О чем я думаю, когда думаю о том, чтобы пойти с тобой куда-то вне этих стен? Смело с твоей стороны полагать, будто мысль эта приходила мне в голову, Джеймс. ДЖЕЙМС._

_Смело полагать с твоей стороны, что, когда мне одиноко в комнате, я гадаю, кто из моих арендаторов больше пришелся бы тебе по душе, окажись ты на наших барбекю на крыше. Или что, когда я вижу, как вы с Сэмом бегаете, я думаю, наслаждались ли бы вы с Лаки экстремальным фрисби в парке вниз по улице. Дерзко думать, что я постоянно составляю в голове списки фильмов, которые хочу показать тебе, концертов, которые бы тебе понравились, пиццерий, в которые хочу тебе затащить, подозревая, что ты и правда можешь развлечь меня рейтингом блюд, основанным на их восхитительности и количестве сыра._

_Но обычно я думаю, каково бы было быть с тобой на миссиях. Нас допустят примерно в одно время, если ты решишь работать с нами, думаю, было бы приятно иметь в воздухе еще одного снайпера. Представляю, как бы ты выглядел на крыше, спиной ко мне, и как соревновался бы во всем в бою._

_И я думаю о других вещах. Несбыточных, в основном. Потому что обычно, когда я думаю о нас с тобой вместе, на свободе, покалеченных, слегка потерянных и неуклюжих в обычной жизни, я думаю, что это значило бы, что ты захотел бы остаться со мной, и что я делаю что-то правильно, раз удостоился этого._

_И, чувак, нарываешься на комплименты? У Сэма безукоризненная кожа и эта сияющая улыбка, но я не позволю тебе делать вид, будто ты не в курсе своей привлекательности. Я знаю, у тебя есть там гребаные зеркала. Я, может, не такой дерзкий, как ты, но достаточно смел, чтобы сказать, что да, я смотрю на тебя столько времени, сколько могу себе позволить, потому что, мне кажется, именно этого ты и хочешь._

_Думал ли ты когда-нибудь, чем хотел бы со мной заняться, помимо прогулок по Бруклину?_

_Думаю о твоем симпатичном лице, Джеймс._

_Клинт_

*

Они встретились друг с другом за завтраком в столовой на следующее утро, и Клинту вдруг стало трудно без смущения встретиться взглядом с Баки. Он никак не мог решить вчера, а не сжечь ли письмо над плитой, вместо того, чтобы отдать его адресату, но сообразил в итоге, что если Баки смог позволить себе быть уязвимым, то честно ответить ему тем же. Так что Клинт глубоко вздохнул, опустился за стол напротив них со Стивом и стал жевать свои чертовы вафли.

Они поперешучивались немного: Стив и Баки обсуждали какой-то командный спорт, о котором Клинт ни малейшего понятия не имел, так что всякую фигню в спор он вбрасывал просто потому что. Не единожды ловил Баки Клинта за разглядыванием, обычно после того, как Баки имел дерзость совершить что-то захватывающее дух: посмеяться или ругнуться на Капитана Америку. Вместо того, чтобы отвести взгляд, Клинт его удерживал, пока щеки Баки не начинали краснеть. Он прочитал письмо. Клинт это чувствовал.

Опустошив тарелку и допив кофе, Клинт вышел из-за стола, сполоснув посуду и закинув ее в посудомойку. Пройдя мимо Баки и Стива, Клинт похлопал обоих по спинам, чуть согнув ладонь на плече Баки в мягком пожатии. Стиву ничего такого не досталось.

\- Джентльмены, хорошего вам дня. Стив, задай Нат на тренировке, Джеймс, еще увидимся.

Клинт до боли хотел видеть выражение лица Баки, когда называл его по имени, но приложил все усилия, чтобы просто опустить руки и выйти из комнаты.

*

**Привет, дорогой мой,**

**Пропустило ли твое сердце в тот момент удар? Запылало ли и покраснело твое лицо, как, уверен, мое этим утром? **

**"Джеймс, еще увидимся", - сказал ты. Будто мое тело может не отреагировать. Сказал так, будто я не услышу в этом обещания. Увидимся.**

**Ты всегда видишь меня.**

**Ты говоришь мне обо всех тех вещах, которые хотел бы делать вместе со мной, когда сможешь выйти, будто заставлять меня думать о походе за пиццей, прогулке с дурацкой собакой или просмотре фильмов - не дерзко. Знаешь, что? Нет ничего смелого в том, чтобы заставить меня мечтать о паре бутылок пива на крыше с тобой, твоими друзьями и жильцами. А, знаешь, что есть?**

**Ебучая нормальность, Клинт.**

**Я пытаюсь сейчас успокоится. Видишь, как меня колотит? Должен видеть, у тебя зоркий глаз. Потому что, знаешь, какую единственную вещь я не мечтал получить? Правильно. Нормальность. Друзей. Барбекю на крыше. Разговоры о погоде, бейсболе или о чертовых соседских детях, устраивающих хаос ночью. Лицо в толпе, которое я изучил, как свое, шуточки, понятные только нам, перемигивания. Я не заслужил этого, но, черт возьми, если ты не устраиваешь внутри меня пожар мечтами об этом. Что ты делаешь со мной?**

**Это больше, чем чувствовать себя лучше. То, что вскрывает мне грудь, бурлящее в моей глотке? Это ощущается, как надежда, и это слишком хорошо и, ебать, как опасно.**

**Что я делаю с тобой? Похоже ли это на то, что делаешь со мной ты?**

**С мурашками по коже,**

**Джеймс**

*

_Джеймс,_

_Если я скажу тебе, что ты со мной делаешь, я испорчу всё. Уверен в этом. Мы так далеко ушли в своих письмах. И я не сожалею, но я, пиздец, как напуган. Я не могу видеть, с каким выражением лица ты пишешь, не могу слышать интонаций твоего голоса._

_Я не такой тупой, как все думают, но ты своими словами заставляешь меня чувствовать себя таким. Потому что, думаю, я понимаю, о чем ты, что имеешь в виду, но что если нет? Ясно, как день - я проебу это все._

_Но если ты все еще хочешь узнать об этом, если хочешь знать, о чем я думаю, когда думаю о тебе, спроси меня снова. Спроси меня, подумай об этом, как следует, реши, на самом ли деле хочешь, а потом спроси снова._

_Клинт_

*

Через двадцать минут после того, как Клинт оставил письмо под дверью Баки и заперся в своей комнате, ноутбук прочирикал со своего места на кофейном столике. Клинт остановил видео, которое как будто пытался смотреть, чтобы отвлечься, и кликал до тех пор, пока не открыл вкладку браузера с оповещением о новом письме.

*

Кому: CFBarton@shield.us.org

От кого: JBBarnes@shield.us.org

**Расскажи мне.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы е-мэйлы не отнимали много места, в этой главе у автора смена формата:  
_Клинт_  
**Баки**

Кому: JBBarnes@shield.us.org  
От кого: CFBarton@shield.us.org

_Так это правда. Старик умеет пользоваться интернетом. Мне уже бояться? Мне кажется, я должен бояться. К чему такая смена формата?_

Кому: CFBarton@shield.us.org  
От кого: JBBarnes@shield.us.org

**Считай это нетерпением. Ты боишься?**

_Хммм. Напуган ли я? Дай-ка подумать._

_Естественно, я, блядь, боюсь, чувак. Я, знаешь, как-то ждал, что у меня будет больше времени собраться с мыслями._

**Собирайся столько, сколько нужно, но знай, я бы лучше просто выслушал все, что у тебя на уме. Есть у меня подозрение, что ты ничего не испортишь, что бы ни сказал. Кроме Стива, ты – мой самый лучший друг в этом столетии. И я не собираюсь тебя терять, приятель.**

_Это смешно. Мы могли бы переписываться. Или находиться в одной комнате, раз уж нас разделяет всего лишь коридор. Мой мозгоправ подумает - это шутка, что я обсуждаю свои чувства по электронке. Технически – по моей рабочей электронке, представь себе._

**Нет, Клинт, я чувствую, терапевт будет капать тебе на мозги за твой впечатляющий и удручающий уровень ухода от проблем.**

**Я пока не готов говорить об этом с глазу на глаз. Не тебе одному страшно.**

_Бля. Ты – бывший Ревущий Коммандос, Джеймс. Бывший Кулак ГИДРЫ. Дрался в воздухе врукопашную с Капитаном Америкой. Я даже не знаю, как реагировать на то, что ты боишься говорить со мной. Ты меня вообще знаешь? Я получил ожог четвертой степени от кубика льда, детка. Вот с кем ты имеешь дело._

*

Клинт сидел на диване с ноутбуком на коленях и с готовым разорваться прямо поперек горла сердцем. Ласковое обращение сорвалось само: печатая, он был не так осторожен, как при написании писем. Дрожащими руками Клинт импульсивно вытащил слуховые аппараты. Тишина, блаженная и глубокая, окутала его, позволяя за биением пульса расслышать собственные мысли. Клинт ждал ответа, не уверенный, что тот, вообще, будет.

Полчаса ползли с черепашьей скоростью, тревога внутри него нарастала с каждой секундой. Когда окошко почты начало мерцать, Клинт подскочил, мгновенно открывая сообщение, одна только длина которого заставила его втянуть внутрь воздух.

*

**Клинт.**

**Мой абсурдный, раздражающий, уморительный, загадочный, бескорыстный Хоукай,**

**Это будет не первый (и даже не второй) раз в моей долгой жизни, когда я бросаюсь в неизвестные воды, молясь всем святым, что найдется что-то, что смягчит мое приземление.**

**Когда я смотрю на тебя, то вижу человека, держащего дистанцию. Знаю, знаю: ты лучше видишь на расстоянии. И это не удивительно, на самом деле, когда я думаю, откуда ты, о том, через глубины каких помойных канав ты продираешься всю жизнь. Горе, насилие, манипулирование, детство, выкинувшее тебя прямиком в самые мрачные задворки жизни, потерю собственной личности. Ты должен был стать оболочкой, потрескавшейся и разбитой, но вот он ты. Супергерой. Травящий шутки, помогающий другим, любящий собак и дающий надежду изнуренным жильцам обшарпанного дома.**

**Да, Клинт. Я, охуеть, как напуган. Потому что ты показал мне, что нет никаких оправданий, нет причин выходить из игры, даже с дерьмовой комбинацией карт. Ты показал мне будущее: человека, которым я могу стать однажды, несмотря на бардак, что натворили в моей голове, и то, какие части меня оказались потеряны. В тебе тоже чего-то не хватает, пусть и немного по-другому.**

**Но ты тоже, очевидно, напуган, так что вот он я – не думающий о себе, бросающийся на глубину первым – потому что кто-то из нас должен перестать, блядь, тупить. Никто не умер, никто не истекает кровью, не подстрелен и не ранен, пусть даже временами кажется именно так.**

**Вот это ты делаешь со мной, сердце мое. Режешь меня без ножа.**

**Ты выбрал меня, когда хотел исцелиться. Ты почти не знал меня, мы едва ли разговаривали друг с другом. Но ты выбрал меня.**

**Процесс выбора важен для меня, как мы уже выяснили, по причинам, связанным с нацисткой промывкой мозгов. Знать, что я был твоим выбором? Эта хрень задевает и задевает глубоко. Но знать, что ты каждый раз снова и снова решаешь выбрать меня, вскрывает меня, чтобы сшить заново. Каждый раз.**

**И это охренеть, как хорошо, сладкий.**

**Ты смотришь на меня так, будто хочешь, чтобы я разобрал тебя по кусочкам. Я же вижу, знаешь. Твои прекрасные радужки, полностью поглощенные тьмой зрачков, резко подскакивающий в яремной вене пульс, румянец, крадущийся по коже шеи и подбородка. Ты писал, как думал, что я хочу, чтобы ты на меня смотрел, и, Господь, конечно, я хочу. Не могу перестать представлять твой взгляд на мне постоянно, не могу перестать смотреть на тебя.**

**Не хочу переставать. Я хочу видеть еще больше, детка, всего тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил от моих рук, моего рта, моих пальцев и моего языка. И мне нужно слышать, как мое имя срывается с твоих губ, когда я буду это делать. Джеймс. Блядь, если этим ты почти заставил меня всего гореть, Клинт. Почти.**

**Даже сейчас, хотя тебя здесь нет, я напряжен до предела просто от осознания, что ты будешь это читать. В надежде, что все достаточно прозрачно, достаточно хорошо сказано. Просто надеюсь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы убедить тебя прыгнуть с обрыва вместе со мной.**

**Я хочу тебя. Я выбираю тебя. Я жажду тебя, кем бы ты ни принял меня в своей жизни.**

**Джеймс**

*

Клинт судорожно выдохнул, выпуская на волю запертый в легких глоток воздуха, чтобы втянуть в себя следующий. Его тело пылало, каждый сантиметр настолько теплый и чувствительный, что даже касание воздуха казалось лаской. В паху сладко потянуло, пока Клинт пытался вздохнуть сквозь ярко расцветшие в его груди привязанность-любовь-_необходимость._

У него тряслись пальцы, когда он поднес руки к клавиатуре.

*

_Господи Ебучий Иисусе, Джеймс._

_Если ты ждешь, что я смогу связно говорить после такой абсолютной словесной атаки, то это ты зря. Не знаю даже, с чего начать: с ощущения, что мое ебаное сердце сейчас взорвется, с того, как абсолютно запредельно я возбужден от всего, что ты сказал мне, или с того, что ты, как я думаю, врал, когда говорил, будто плохо пишешь, потому что, бро? Ты сейчас со всей этой херней будто цитируешь чертова Шекспира или еще кого._

_Никто никогда за всю мою гребаную жизнь не говорил мне ничего, от чего я чувствовал бы себя таким нужным, как сейчас от твоих слов._

_Я хочу больше времени, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу, чтобы найти слова, которые дали бы тебе почувствовать хотя бы часть того, что заставляешь меня чувствовать ты. С другой стороны, я не хочу тратить время, потому что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, как есть, и я готов._

_Бессмысленно заставлять тебя прыгать с этого обрыва одного, когда нет никакого другого места, где я бы хотел оказаться в момент твоего прыжка._

_Ты никогда не просил почитать то последнее письмо в изначальной пачке. Я знаю, тебе должно хотеться, потому что там внизу, в глубине души, ты совершенно такой же человек, как и я, и меня это дерьмо свело бы с ума. Вначале я был так чертовски рад, что ты остановился и не прочел последнее, потому что тогда я никогда не смог бы снова смотреть тебе в глаза. Но пока мы продолжали переписываться, искушение отдать тебе его становилось все сильнее, потому что я хотел, чтобы ты просто, блядь, знал, Джеймс._

_Я не думал, что ты когда-то будешь их читать, поэтому, когда писал, был предельно откровенен. То последнее я написал ночью по твоему прилету на базу. В том нелепом письме – был лишь я, поющий дифирамбы тому, насколько ты прекрасен. О том, что я забыл, как сильно хотел сжать в кулаке твои восхитительные волосы, когда впервые увидел тебя в аэропорту. О том, как у меня пересыхало во рту от твоего тела, как я был одержим тем, насколько розовый оттенок у твоих губ. О том, что прошли годы с тех пор, как я хотел кого-то так, как захотел тебя, бам. Вот так просто._

_Но к этому моменту ты уже должен знать, детка, что дело не только в том, как греховно ты прекрасен. Я бы не изливал душу первому встречному красавцу. И уж точно не стал бы спать на чертовом снегу в надежде на перепихон по-быстрому, чтобы снять напряжение. Ты должен знать, что когда я представляю тебя и все то, что хочу с тобой сделать, то это всегда медленно и отвратительно сладко, и я всегда остаюсь в итоге со стояком в штанах и болью в сердце._

_Думаешь, вот это – любовь, Джеймс?_

_Потому что, когда я думаю о том, как мы с тобой трахаемся, я не думаю о том, как мы с тобой трахаемся. Я думаю о том, как боготворил бы тебя, прикасаясь к каждой твоей клеточке: от волос до пальцев ног и кончиков пальцев рук, всех десяти, настоящих и металлических. Думаю о том, как облизывал бы твои шрамы, проверяя, могу ли распробовать на вкус те части прошлого, которые делают тебя тобой. Думаю о том, как держал бы твои ладони, погружаясь в тебя, и как наполнял бы твоим воздухом свои легкие._

_У меня кружится голова от того, как, блядь, сильно я тебя хочу, малыш. Я опьянен, сбит с толку,и чертовски напуган._

_Хочешь знать, о чем я думаю больше всего? Об этой, господи прости, нормальности, на которой ты меня подловил. Когда я думаю о том, чтобы забрать тебя домой в Бэд-Стай, я думаю о том, чтобы забрать тебя домой. В Бэд-Стай. Со мной._

_И если это не повергает тебя в ужас, потому что это слишком быстро и по-настоящему, и мы – готовая свершиться катастрофа, выстроенная на фундаменте из ебаных рукописных писем? Если сама эта мысль не рождает в тебе страх, тогда, возможно, пришло время поговорить об этом лично._

_Я буду ждать тебя в любом возможном смысле._

_Клинт_

*

Через десять минут свет в комнате Клинта замерцал. Это Пятница давала ему понять, что кто-то стоит за дверью. Клинт услышал непрекращающийся стук сразу, как вставил слуховые аппараты. И ничто и никогда не звучало слаще, чем знание, что это Баки по ту сторону.


	6. Chapter 6

За секунду до того, как открыть дверь, Клинт не был уверен, чего ждать. Увидит ли он дерзкого, уверенного, распускающего руки Баки, или, может быть, робкие, испуганные, отстраненные осколки от него? Он убил бы за первое, готовился ко второму, но не получил ни того ни другого.

Когда Клинт распахнул дверь, Баки выглядел _злым_.

\- Всё это время? Ты думал обо мне… вот _так_, всё это время? Почему, - он остановился, чтобы перевести дух и переступить с ноги на ногу, - почему ты ничего мне не сказал?

Клинт не собирался смеяться – удивление заставило его.

\- Эм, потому что у тебя была гораздо, гораздо более серьезная херня, с которой нужно разобраться и привыкнуть жить, нежели член команды, бросающий томные взгляды в твою сторону. Кроме того, как я должен был знать, что ты будешь, я прям не знаю, предрасположен? Да, именно это слово я искал.

Вместо того чтобы ждать приглашения войти, Баки протиснулся в дверь мимо Клинта. Не то чтобы тот возражал. На самом деле, он вполне наслаждался видом Баки, стоящего посреди его комнаты, одетого в мягкие спортивки и мешковатую, теплую на вид толстовку с надписью «Stark Industries» на груди. Клинт захлопнул дверь, ограждая их от всего остального мира.

\- С чего бы мне не быть? Клинт, ты хоть представляешь себе, что значило для меня разговаривать с тобой? Писать тебе - не важно. Ты – первый, за долгое, очень долгое время, кому я смог рассказать о своих чувствах. Это не… Я не стал бы кого угодно просить продолжать переписку, как тебя попросил, - он замолчал, проведя ладонью по распущенным волосам. – Я даже не знал, нравятся ли тебе парни, или ты просто флиртуешь со всеми. Я просто не знал.

Клинт видел, что Баки находился в странном состоянии: разрываемый удивлением, болью, радостью и злобой. Сам он был в такой же ситуации, минус все негативное. Неверие, радость и возбуждение переполняли его тело.

\- Все в порядке, Джеймс. Когда я впервые написал твое имя в первом письме, то и представить не мог, что мы окажемся здесь, где бы мы ни были. Но теперь мы здесь, так?

Жесткий силуэт Баки смягчился, став более человеческим. Клинт видел, как доля беспокойства исчезла из его глаз, а уголки губ, приподнявшись, превратились в легкую застенчивую улыбку.

\- Да, сладкий. Слишком быстро или нет, но мы здесь - ясно, как день.

Сердце Клинта сжалось от этих слов, и он шагнул вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними до протянутой руки.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Джеймс? – спросил Клинт, чертовски стараясь быть максимально не-угрожающим. Он видел, как, когда Баки сглотнул, у него дернулся кадык.

\- У меня все еще трудности с этим вопросом, - пробормотал Баки, прежде чем поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Клинтом, - но, может быть, потому, что ты – все, чего я хочу, Клинт. Я просто хочу тебя.

Напряжение между ними, расплавленное, тягучее, превратилось мгновенно в электрический ураган сплетающихся вместе льда и пламени. Вдруг грудь Клинта оказалась прижата к Баки, а ладони – к его колючему лицу. Он смутно заметил руки Баки обнимающие, удерживающие его крепко за спину. Клинт наклонился, чтобы накрыть его губы своими и _промахнулся_, получая вместо этого полный рот волос и только намек на самый краешек губ.

\- А, прекрасные волосы, нет, - простонал он, чувствуя, что начинает краснеть. Баки засмеялся – во весь голос, по-настоящему – и смахнул волосы с лица.

\- Иди сюда, красавчик, - позвал Баки радостно, встречая его на полпути. Клинта пробрала дрожь от прикосновения губ Баки к его губам, полных и мягких, сухих и _настойчивых_. Они открылись друг другу одновременно, и у Клинта сбилось дыхание от тепла и влажности его языка. Все тело Баки дрожало в тихом стоне, Клинт легко почувствовал это ладонями, обняв его за шею. И, отбросив все сомнения, Клинт потерялся, готовый погрузиться в Баки настолько глубоко, насколько возможно, не утонув.

Баки отодвинулся первым, тяжело дыша, и Клинту пришлось сдержать стон от мысли, что это все из-за него: и тяжелое дыхание, и покрасневшие губы, и блеск в глазах.

\- Клинт, - голос Баки прозвучал, будто в молитве. – Ты теплый, а я сейчас хочу тепла.

Клинт коснулся лбом лба Баки, и жадно кивнул:

\- Да, Джеймс. Иди сюда.

Ухватившись за вибраниевую руку, он потянул Баки в спальню; разум и пульс бешено шкалили. Господи, никогда еще он не чувствовал так остро предвкушение, что короткий путь показался вечностью.

В спальне часть неловкого напряжения вернулась, они ухмыльнулись друг другу, и Баки так охрененно восхитительно покраснел, что Клинту захотелось одновременно и кончить, и расплакаться.

Ага. Это точно любовь.

\- Дай мне на тебя посмотреть, - сказал Баки, снова делая шаг первым.

Клинт позволил себе сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем отпустил руку и быстро снял футболку. Пока взгляд Баки свободно гулял по груди и обнаженным рукам, он стоял, застыв, стараясь не дергаться.

\- Я могу к тебе прикоснуться? – спросил Баки спокойно, хотя его глаза умоляли.

Клинт с энтузиазмом кивнул:

\- Да, определенно, абсолютно, пожалуйста, да.

Баки фыркнул от смеха, немного разбавляя этим атмосферу странности. Он сделал разделяющие их полшага вперед, провел пальцами руки из плоти и крови по груди и прессу Клинта, а затем сжал обеими руками плечи. Большие пальцы прошлись по бицепсам, и Клинт не смог сдержать самодовольства.

\- Я сохраню твой фетиш на руки для наших будущих свершений, - шутканул он, подмигивая.

\- Отъебись, - доброжелательно выдал Баки в ответ. – Я не хотел бы обсуждать иронию моего фетиша на руки, спасибо.

Это было настолько по-черному смешно, что Клинт застонал от ужаса и восхищения. Дернув подбородком вперед, он еще раз поцеловал Баки, который настолько ладно вписался во внезапное движение, будто все было заранее спланировано. Баки касался его хаотично: его руки были везде и сразу, и от самой этой расточаемой случайности ласк кожа Клинта казалась наэлектризованной и чувствительной.

Когда пальцы Баки опустились на ширинку штанов, он замер, пока Клинт не кивнул, не позволяя их губам разомкнуться. Баки потянул штаны вниз, так что они сползли Клинту к ступням. Он шустро отпихнул их в сторону и захныкал, когда ладони Баки схватили его зад, слишком сильно и совершенно недостаточно.

\- Бля, - подавился воздухом Баки, наконец вынужденно отстранившись. – Вы, ребята, теперь не носите белье?

\- Кто-то носит, - засмеялся Клинт. – Я предпочитаю… ах… спать без него. Черт, Джеймс, на тебе слишком, слишком много одежды.

Клинт старался сфокусироваться на собственных словах, игнорируя руки Баки, массирующим его ягодицы, бедра и торс. Секунды потребовались Баки, чтобы выбраться из штанов при помощи только ступней и поворотов бедер, и от вида черных облегающих боксеров рот Клинта наполнился слюной. С нетерпением он потянулся снять и свитер, но Баки тут же замер. Тревожные звоночки в голове Клинта зашлись в панике, и он поднял руки ладонями вперед, давая понять: «эй, я остановлюсь прямо сейчас в эту же секунду».

Баки дышал тяжело, и хоть и не отодвинулся, но взгляд отвел. Через несколько мгновений Клинт откашлялся.

\- Что такое, детка? – спросил он.

Баки едва заметно покачал головой, потом наклонился и уткнулся Клинту в ключицу.

\- Каким ты меня видишь? – ответил Баки вопросом, и Клинт удержал готовый сорваться ответ, вместо этого аккуратно подбирая слова.

\- Я вижу тебя ярким и восхитительным в мире полном крови и тьмы, - сказал он медленно, проглатывая то, каким уязвимым делало его это откровение. – Ты красивый и сильный, и, на самом деле, я могу только гадать, почему ты выбрал быть со мной, неуклюжим клоуном.

Тогда Баки рванулся вперед и поцеловал его, это было _жарко_. Не нежно, не игриво – Баки целовался, как дрался: засасывая кожу и используя зубы. Клинт не оставался в долгу, замечая, как его пальцы впились в спину Баки, когда во рту появился привкус крови.

\- Черт, Клинт, извини, я…

\- Нет. Не надо, Джеймс. Мне нравится, так хорошо, детка, продолжай…

Так Баки и сделал, зализывая ранку на губе, нежно посасывая, направляя их к кровати Клинта. Бартон от души наслаждался тем, как Баки использовал протез, чтобы мягко подталкивать его назад, пока он не опустится на постель, устраиваясь на локтях, обнаженный, за исключением носков.

Он решил устыдиться этого позже, в основном потому, что именно этот момент Баки выбрал, чтобы по-быстрому освободиться от свитера. Клинт наслаждался открывшимся видом: сильный, точеный, прекрасный, хоть и выглядящий неуверенным, и оу. По тому, как Баки держался, чуть отвернув левую сторону, Клинт понял. Он волновался из-за шрамов. Это становящееся-таким-знакомым чувство переполняющего желания, смешанное с непреодолимым обожанием и привязанностью, переполнило Клинта целиком, выливаясь в слова.

\- Эй. Я, м, думаю, ты должен знать, что я люблю тебя? Нет, погоди. Это не должно было звучать, как вопрос. Я люблю тебя. И это жутко пугает, но это самая настоящая правда, Джеймс. Каждую часть тебя, даже те, которые ты ненавидишь, - стук сердца отдавался у него в ушах, сомнения наполняли грудь, пока он наблюдал, как Баки просто смотрит на него, не дыша, не моргая.

А потом он _улыбнулся_.

Баки был теплым, когда устраивался между ног Клинта, накрывая собой, (сердце к сердцу), припадая губами к его шее. Клинт застонал, дергая бедрами вверх, в поисках желанного контакта, соприкасаясь кожей с тканью белья. Баки рассмеялся и, выгнув спину, чтобы сесть, спихнул с себя хлопок, и, о господи, к вящему удовольствию Клинта, прекрасен он был везде.

Баки снова опустился на него, они оказались прижаты друг к другу, и Клинт чуть слышно чертыхнулся от соприкосновения кожи. А когда Баки взял их обоих в ладонь и начал ласкать, Клинт беззастенчиво застонал, с трудом пытаясь быть тише, чтобы не пропустить ни одного его хриплого вздоха. И пока движения руки были ритмичными и равномерными, бедра Клинта дергались вверх хаотично, и это было замечательное, превосходное, нарастающее сильное и быстро удовольствие.

\- Джеймс, ох, блядь, - снова и снова повторял Клинт, приближаясь к экстазу.

Баки целовал его – легкими прикосновениями губ – опять и опять.

\- Да, дорогой, пожалуйста. Позволь мне увидеть, как ты кончаешь для меня, - прошептал он, горячо выдыхая в шею. Клинт закусил уже и без того кровоточащую губу, кончая, и через мгновение Баки последовал за ним, не сводя широко распахнутых блестящих глаз с блаженного взгляда Клинта.

Баки не спешил двигаться, вместо этого продолжая держать оба их члена в ладони и целовать Клинта с новообретенной нежностью, от которой у того поджимались пальцы на ногах. А когда Баки поднялся, то только для того, чтобы подобрать с пола свой свитер и использовать его в качестве импровизированной тряпки.

\- О господи, Тони бы сейчас так злился, если бы видел, во что ты превращаешь его мерч, - пошутил Клинт, лениво растягивая слова. Баки засмеялся, вытирая ему живот и запуская кофту через всю комнату, а затем забрался обратно в постель. Клинт распахнул объятия, и Баки устроился в них так, будто был рожден для этого. Клинт укрыл их обоих одеялами и зевнул, целуя его в лоб.

Он был уже на границе сна, когда Баки забубнил что-то, заставляя его дернуться и внутренне обругать себя за не вынутые слуховые аппараты.

\- Повтори еще раз, детка?

Баки развернулся так, чтобы его подбородок оказался на груди Клинта, и взглянул на него, выглядя при этом мягче и моложе, чем когда-либо.

\- Я сказал, спасибо, что решился прыгнуть вместе со мной. Я тоже тебя люблю.

Клинт не смог сдержать улыбку, такую, что у него заболели щеки.

Баки фыркнул, смеясь, клюнул поцелуем в грудь и улегся обратно.

\- Спи, блядь, давай, сладенький.

\- Так точно, товарищ сержант!


	7. Chapter 7

*Тремя месяцами позже*

**Привет тебе, сладкий,**

**Надеюсь, ты получишь это письмо первым делом, как вернешься домой. Зная тебя, ты, скорее всего, пройдешь мимо своей комнаты сразу ко мне, и вот поэтому я прилепляю письмо к твоей двери и обклеиваю дверной проем предупредительной лентой. Будем надеяться, ты не затупишь, потому что я, на самом деле, хочу спросить у тебя кое-что, но не знаю, как заговорить об этом, глядя в глаза. **

**Я знаю, что мы переписывались сообщениями, электронной почтой и созванивались по видео - все эти модные штуки, пока ты был на миссии последние несколько недель, но даже так я не переставал страстно по тебе скучать. До боли сильно, по правде. И я до сих пор зол, что они отправили тебя на задание первым же, блядь, делом, как только сняли отслеживающее устройство. Если они попытаются отослать тебя куда-нибудь еще сразу по возвращении на базу, лучше тебе сказать им «нет». Что ты заболел. Или что у тебя тут кровать и бойфренд, которых надо подсогреть. **

**Как знать. Может, в следующий раз я тоже буду там, с тобой. Мое психологическое освидетельствование назначено на этот четверг, поэтому перекрести свои восхитительные пальцы за то, что скоро мы будем прикрывать друг другу спины. Я не осознавал, что будет так чертовски тяжело отпустить тебя и по несколько дней не получать о тебе вестей. Я знаю, Стив был там, храни его Господь, но это должен был быть я. Я никогда не допустил бы, чтобы с тобой что-то произошло, куколка. Ты знаешь.**

**Ну и. К тому, о чем мне надо тебя спросить.**

**Знаешь,** ** последние несколько месяцев были самыми счастливыми, что я помню, а я вспоминаю теперь достаточно много, даже то, что было до войны. Спать в твоей кровати, или чувствовать, как в моей комнате постоянно витает аромат твоего кофе, танцевать с тобой, когда никого нет вокруг, заниматься с тобой любовью до тех пор, пока мы оба не ослабеем так, что не сможем разойтись – из-за этого я чувствую себя почти человеком, почти нормальным, почти счастливым.**

** И сейчас, пока ты не успел начать чересчур бурно реагировать и во всем видеть надвигающуюся катастрофу, дай мне минуту, чтобы объяснить, что я имею в виду.**

**Это так здорово, что у меня есть ты, Клинт, и мы.** **Очень долгое время у меня не было чего-то только моего, и ты – лучшее, что у меня когда-то было. Но последние две недели, что ты был на миссии, я хотел только одного: пойти к Наташе, или Брюсу, или даже Тони и жаловаться, что тебя нет, и слушать, как они будут говорить, что все хорошо, что ты вернешься ко мне, что не забудешь, как сильно я тебя люблю, только потому, что мы не были рядом. Но я не могу принять это решение один, а спрашивать такое по видео - как-то неправильно.**

**Можем ли мы им рассказать? Команде, ЩИТу, миру? Все в порядке, если ты скажешь нет, я оставлю тебя только для себя, но, дорогой мой человек, как до боли хочу я взять тебя под руку, забраться тебе на колени, когда мы все вместе расслабляемся на базе, целовать тебя на прощание, независимо от того, кто может увидеть. Я хочу, чтобы ты представлял меня своим жильцам, как твоего: твоего партнера, или любовника, или парня, а не просто как человека с работы или друга.**

**Все в порядке, если ты скажешь, что не готов, или если ты не так уж горишь светиться перед всеми со мной. Но я просто хотел дать тебе знать, что хочу этого, хочу, чтобы это стало реальностью и вне стен двух наших комнат.**

**Я скучаю по нашей переписке. Так хорошо писать тебе снова. Безопасно, тепло и уютно.**

**Буду ждать твоего стука в мою дверь, дорогой. Буду ждать столько, сколько тебе потребуется.**

**С любовью,**

**Джеймс**

*

Клинт не столько стучал в дверь, сколько _колотил_ в нее. Когда Баки открыл, первым делом Клинт кинулся вперед, оборачиваясь вокруг своего парня, будто осьминог с переизбытком энтузиазма. Смех Баки звучал, как музыка, неискаженный технологиями и расстоянием, как это было, когда они успевали пообщаться друг с другом во время миссии Клинта со Стивом и Сэмом в Южной Америке. Баки подхватил руками его за задницу, пока ноги Клинта обхватили его за талию, и улыбнулся. Клинт поцеловал его раз, другой, третий, а потом провел руками по волосам, прежде чем позволил своим ногам снова опуститься на пол.

\- Ты такой охуенно прекрасный и умный и такой одновременно невероятно тупой, - сказал он, игриво дергая Баки за прядь волос.

\- Спасибо, - фыркнул Баки. – Я тоже по тебе скучал, засранец.

\- Серьезно, Джеймс? – Клинт закатил глаза. – Думаешь, я не буду в абсолютном восторге от возможности рассказать каждому, кого я когда-либо еще встречу, что я сплю с Баки Барнсом? Ты себя видел? Ты себя знаешь, вообще? Ты идеален. И, очевидно, самоотвержен и слегка не в себе, если идея рассказать людям, что я – твой парень, тебя радует.

Он говорил заигрывающим тоном, с этой незримо присутствующей ноткой самоуничижения, которую Баки ненавидел, и Клинт знал об этом, но ничего не мог сделать. Баки только качал головой, пока улыбка его все расцветала, от чего в уголках глаз появились морщинки.

\- Можем сказать сначала Стиву? – спросил Баки, и Клинт секунду раздумывал, прежде чем ухмыльнуться.

\- Кто сказал, что мы должны кому-то _говорить_?

*

Следующим утром Клинт пришел к завтраку раньше Баки.

Было воскресенье, а значит блинчики. Брюс был отличным поваром, что бы он ни решил готовить, но Клинт был готов ноги ему целовать за обожаемые воздушные, обезжиренные блинчики. Он выстроил целую башню на своей тарелке и занял место за столом вместе со Стивом, Тони, Наташей, Вандой, Сэмом и Брюсом.

Он не успел добраться до середины своего завтрака, когда появился Баки, посвежевший и отдохнувший. Засосы, которые Клинт оставил ему на шее, уже исчезли, вылеченные сывороткой, вызывая привычный комок разочарования в горле. Но чувство это скоро исчезло, когда Баки, поприветствовав всех поднятой ладонью, прошел прямо к нему и чуть коснулся губ поцелуем.

\- Утро, сладенький, - сказал он, выпрямляясь и растрепывая ему и без того лохматые волосы. Клинт засиял улыбкой в ответ, пока Баки стал обходить стол, чтобы взять тарелку.

\- Эй, горячая штучка.

Тишину, царившую в комнате несколько секунд до этого, нарушил, подавившись едой, Тони. Стив похлопал его по спине, пока он не сделал глубокий вдох и не хлебнул полстакана воды.

\- Простите, что? - спросил Тони, провожая взглядом Баки, усаживающегося на пустое место рядом с Клинтом, с тарелкой, в которой было в два раза больше блинчиков. Ау, супер-метаболизм, зависть.

\- Что? – невинно спросил Баки, прежде чем лучезарно улыбнуться в ответ. – Не говори мне, что идея двух влюбленных парней тебя смущает, Тони. 2000-ые все-таки.

Утверждение согрело Клинта теплом – он никогда не привыкнет к тому, как Баки говорит о любви. Еще лучше, что именно этот вопрос устроил больший переполох за столом, чем их ласковые прозвища и прикосновения.

\- Рад за вас, - Сэм.

\- Очень мило, - Ванда.

\- Как будто кто-то этого не ожидал, - Наташа, сухо.

Молчание и маленькая, теплая улыбка от Брюса.

\- Ааа, Баки! Любовь? Прекрасно! – Стив.

\- Ты - совершеннейший ублюдок, - Тони, в сторону Стива.

И тут же взоры всех, включая Клинта, устремились к Стиву и Тони на другом конце стола. Клинт поднял бровь.

\- Моя очередь. Что, простите? – спросил он, поворачиваясь к Баки за разъяснениями. Тот пожал плечами, выглядя настолько же растерянным.

\- Ты сказал мне, что не думаешь, что команда «хорошо отреагирует на служебный роман», а теперь ты хвалишь этих двух жеребцов за поцелуи за завтраком? Одно лицемерие вокруг, Стивен! – Тони говорил с меньшим пылом, чем раньше, нотки боли и едкого сарказма проникали в его речь. Стив, с ярко горящим лицом, откашлялся, прежде чем отвечать.

\- Я не хотел, дорогой. Откуда мне было знать?

\- Стоп, что? – одновременно воскликнули Клинт и Баки.

*

\- Лучше и быть не могло, если честно. Обычно я злюсь, когда Кэп и Тони тянут одеяло на себя, но на этот раз меня все устраивает. Разрядили обстановку, - Клинт сжал человеческую руку Баки, пока они шли по коридору, заходя в комнату Клинта, как будто если бы она была их общей.

\- Поверить не могу, что мы были так увлечены друг другом, что не заметили, как у них что-то началось. Мы же заподозрили все тысячу лет назад, - столько радости было у Баки в голосе, когда он раскрыл холодильник, вытащил оттуда два пива, как ни в чем не бывало легко срывая крышки протезом. Клинт оперся на полку, складывая руки на груди и просто наблюдая, как Баки движется на его территории, будто был рожден, чтобы быть здесь. Его сердце забилось в два раза чаще при виде Баки, переливающего свое пиво в стеклянную пинту, которую он вытащил из шкафа над раковиной – привычка, которая укоренилась после того, как Баки понял, что сыворотка сделала его вкусовые рецепторы чувствительнее, и «вкус становится лучше, если перелить, Клинт, клянусь».

Это была слишком незначительная мелочь, чтобы вызвать эмоции такого масштаба в груди Клинта, любовь и благоговение, но именно это Клинт в нем и любил. Одна из тысяч вещей.

\- Переезжай со мной в Бруклин.

К его чести Баки не дернулся, не застыл и, вообще, никак не показал реакции, пока не закончил переливать свое пиво и не бросил пустую бутылку в урну под раковиной. После этого он отставил пинту на стол, плавно переместился в личное пространство Клинта и твердо, будто с определенностью, поцеловал в губы.

\- Да, - прошептал он, касаясь губами слухового аппарата. – Да.

Сердце Клинта запело от радости, а по телу побежали мурашки от того, насколько _легко_ ощущалось все с Баки, с ними двумя. У него кружилась голова от того, что ему не только было позволено просить о том, чего он на самом деле хочет, но что этот прекрасный мужчина напротив согласился на его просьбу, хотел этого так же сильно, как хотел сам Клинт.

\- Я могу попросить тебя кое о чем? – спросил Баки, все еще не убирая губ от уха Клинта.

\- Для тебя? Что угодно, сладенький.

Баки отстранился, сияя улыбкой, с хулиганским блеском в глазах.

\- Я хочу его прочитать.

Клинта аж рассмеялся, насколько простой была просьба.

\- Серьезно?

\- Серьезно.

Он согласно кивнул:

\- Я могу сходить за ним прямо сейчас, если хочешь.

Баки закусил губу, отступая назад, чтобы выпустить Клинта. Найти пачку тех первых писем в комоде заняло всего минуту или две, еще несколько секунд – чтобы вытащить снизу стопки седьмое письмо, все еще запечатанное в конверт. Без колебаний Клинт тихо вернулся в кухню и протянул письмо Баки, который мягко его забрал.

Он улыбнулся Клинту, и, глядя, как Баки читает это непреднамеренное письмо, он снова и снова повторял в голове простую мысль.

_Мой дорогой Джеймс._


	8. Chapter 8

_Эй, Баки._

_Это письмо точно должно быть последним. Тебе, по крайней мере. Может, я мог бы начать писать все это Таше или Брюсу. Письма Брюсу могли бы успокаивать. С другой стороны… Могу предположить, мне пришлось бы избегать упоминания кое-каких вещей, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь, что может его разозлить. Не то чтобы он когда-то стал их читать._

_О чем я, блядь, вообще, Баки? Это – односторонний разговор._

_Мой терапевт была счастлива услышать, что я действительно стал делать это упражнение, и, вероятно, разозлится, когда я скажу ей, что больше не могу. Опять же, ей было бы очень интересно узнать, что причина, по которой я не смогу продолжать, в том, что чувак, которому я адресую письма, слишком, слишком охуительно прекрасен. Как я должен представлять, что пишу тебе, когда все, что я хочу сказать – как сильно я уже тобой увлекся?_

_Ты попал сюда вчера. ВЧЕРА, черт возьми. Это, конечно, не первая наша встреча, но тут мы, наконец, познакомились. Что не важно, потому что я думал о том, чтобы запустить пальцы в эту твою абсолютно смехотворную прическу, с тех пор, как ты только вышел в аэропорту из той странной шутовской машинки. У Баки Барнса, про которого я читал в книжках по истории, не было таких волос, как у тебя, чувак. Тебе нравится, когда они длинные? Потому что ты выглядишь охуеть красиво с длинными волосами, но у меня внутри все переворачивается от мысли, что длинные они только потому, что те люди так хотели._

_Надеюсь, тебе они такими тоже нравятся._

_Иисусе. Ты мне сказал от силы три слова с тех пор, как Стив привез тебя вчера, и я хотел бы иметь возможность извиниться за то, что наговорил тебе типа тысячу тысяч слов сразу . Это странно, будто у меня односторонние отношения с тобой, человеком, которого я считаю за личный дневник. Прости за это. Ты не узнаешь о моих извинениях, но, может быть, записанные они станут пиздецки неловким посланием во вселенную? Кто его, блядь, знает?_

_Все, что знаю я: ты выглядел слегка потерянным, застенчивым и готовым устроить некоторый пиздец. Не думай, что я смогу не заметить, что кто-то – маленький засранец. Я такой засранец, Стив – тоже. Думаешь, я не видел, как ты прикусил губу, стараясь не заржать с того, каким прелестно-восторженным выглядел Стив, когда таскал тебя по всей базе? Поверь мне, я видел. У тебя аж губы покраснели._

_Поэтому. Вот поэтому я не могу больше тебе писать, потому что все это превратится в дифирамбы твоим губам, в рассказы о том, как ты так горяч, что мне пришлось пить воду литрами, когда от твоей походки у меня буквально пересохло в горле. _

_Представляю, как ты читал бы это, и что подумал бы, пока пишу. Я выгляжу перевозбужденным поверхностным уебком, не так ли? И ты восхитителен, Баки Барнс, но ты гораздо больше, чем внешняя красота. Ты должен быть кучей дрожащего месива, свернувшимся в позу эмбриона, после того, что с тобой происходило, но ты чуть-чуть улыбнулся и кивнул мне, когда Стив нас знакомил. Ты согласился поиграть в карты с Вандой как-нибудь на неделе. Вчера ты спал свою первую ночь один в комнате. Я знаю, потому что твоя комната сразу рядом с моей, и я не спал до утра, прислушиваясь, на случай, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится._

_Я был на твоем месте. Всего пару секунд по сравнению с тобой, но это порушило к хуям мой режим сна, и я нуждался в помощи эти первые несколько недель. Я хотел быть под рукой, если тебе вдруг станет нужен кто-то, но нет. Ты прекрасен и охуительно силен, и я уверен, что, как только ты здесь освоишься, ты устроишь всем веселую жизнь, и вот это вот все вдобавок к знанию, насколько ты хороший снайпер? Это заставляет меня хотеть тебя так, как я, пиздец, как давно, никого не хотел._

_Так что вот оно. Последнее письмо. Немного грустно, но, в целом, было приятно узнать такого тебя в моей голове. Может, однажды я расскажу тебе, как сильно ты помог мне пережить кое-какое дерьмо, даже не зная об этом. Я рад познакомиться с тобой - с настоящим тобой - в конце концов._

_Кто знает? Возможно, в реальности ты еще лучше, чем в моей голове._

_Добра, Баки._

_Спасибо тебе._

_На этом все,_

_Клинт Бартон, Лучший Стрелок В Мире_


End file.
